When a conventional computer boots from a drive, a host will first read operating system (OS) files from the drive. Once the OS files have been initially installed to a drive, (such as windows, Linux, etc.), the OS files are seldom modified and remain in some fixed logical block address (LBA) area. Reading the OS files from a boot drive to a host takes time, even when using a solid state drive (SSD). Traditionally, when a boot drive is booted, the boot drive will wait for the host to send read commands. Once the boot drive receives read commands from the host, the boot drive will read data, and then send the data to host. Such a boot sequence is derived from legacy hard disks, so the access address is still to a logic block address (LBA). A boot procedure for an OS can be treated as reading a number of LBAs.